


Личные обстоятельства

by Mey_Chan, SollyDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belonging, M/M, Training, lotor is completely fascinated and mesmerised by keith honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: Возможно, Кит был самой большой загадкой, которую Лотору предстояло разгадать.





	Личные обстоятельства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Personal Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149093) by [dinosuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuns/pseuds/dinosuns). 



> Персональная благодарность Leytenator за редактирование текста.

Когда Лотор зашёл в комнату для совещаний, Коливан стоял уверенно и прямо. Тусклый зеленоватый свет обрисовал силуэт принца, отбросил его тень на пол. Лотор не наступил на неё, наоборот, намеренно обошёл. За всю жизнь он отбрасывал достаточно теней, преследовал достаточно призраков. Его больше не заманят в темноту, не заставят гнаться за ней снова.

— Незащищённая спина провоцирует на предательство, — ответил Лотор на приветствие почтенного лидера Клинков Марморы. Слова были лаконичны, но сказаны неуместно весёлым тоном.

Ясные недвусмысленные фразы — это у Лотора было врождённым, видом изящного искусства, требующего филигранной точности и мастерства. И он использовал любую возможность для совершенствования этого навыка. Была некая дерзость в том, чтобы вести себя так уверенно. Существовало некое успокоение в простых, казалось бы, знакомых жестах, когда всё вокруг в любой момент могло измениться. Достаточно одного точного удара, будь это рубящий меч или лезвие, вспарывающее кожу.

По опыту Лотор знал, что поворачиваться к кому-либо спиной было большой ошибкой. Ошибкой, которая могла стоить жизни.

И всё же у Коливана эта поза принимала другое значение. Это было жестом солидарности, а не пустым позёрством. Проявлением силы, а не слабости. Коливан хотел предоставить доказательства, и вот они. Стоя так, он не показывал доверия к Лотору, а скорее подтверждал правильность его выбора.

— Я бы советовал вам действовать более благоразумно, — ответил Коливан. Тон его был серьёзным. Хотя приблизившись, Лотор заметил кривую усмешку на губах. — Озвучивать ваши намерения вслух глупо.

Так это была шутка. Большая редкость. Коливан не так часто подыгрывал Лотору. И если беседа становилась всё интереснее и запутаннее, это означало, что разговор пойдёт самым непредсказуемым образом. И это увлекло Лотора дальше.

— Ах, возможно, именно вы предадите меня. Раните не клинком, а своими интригами.

— Уверен, вы быстро восстановитесь.

Губы Лотора растянулись в ухмылке:

— Я уже.

Коливан сложил руки за спиной. Выражение его лица не выдало ни капли заинтересованности в разговоре.

— Не слишком разумно торопиться и оставлять раны недолеченными.

— Вы как всегда: образец предусмотрительности.

Лотор знал одно об этом альянсе: Клинки Марморы осторожны и расчётливы, но в войне у них практически нет шансов на победу, даже вместе с Вольтроном. Быть предусмотрительным имело смысл. Каждый день повстанцы теряли жизни. Предосторожность была так же важна, как и подготовка к нападению.

Лотор уважал то, с какими усердием и заботой Коливан руководил своими бойцами. Он редко шёл на риск, и Лотор стал своего рода исключением из правил.

В конце концов, союз с сыном Заркона, изгнанным принцем империи, не являлся ни рациональным, ни безопасным. Однако после суда Коливан сделал именно это — принял Лотора. Неузнаваемый в своём костюме, Лотор даже помог Вольтрону нанести сокрушительный удар по империи. В целом план увенчался успехом. Однако позже Лотора стали искать с большим усердием. Когда состояние его отца ухудшилось, империя даже объявила награду за поимку Лотора.

Так Вольтрон и повстанцы узнали о том, что у Заркона есть сын. Конечно, они оставались в неведении насчёт его местонахождения. Однако каждый день Лотор подходил всё ближе и ближе к краю гибели. И теперь это ограниченное существование в Клинках Марморы. И пока остальные сражались, он был вынужден бездельничать, потому как основное было за пределами его возможностей.

Время было против него. Вселенная тоже была против него. И если члены этой организации знали бы о его происхождении, то они бы наверняка стали действовать против него просто из-за его отца.

И это было не впервые, когда на него нападали.

Его первая попытка вырваться из империи много лет назад превратилась в катастрофу. Он был молод, немного наивен и несказанно опрометчив, принимая важные решения. Оглядываясь назад, он не винил своих бывших товарищей за то, что они совершили.

Война побуждала людей делать выбор, загоняла в угол. Она не давала выбора — создание хаоса, а не компромисса. Устранение Нарти, шпиона в его личном отряде сопротивления внутри империи, было смелым шагом, но разорвало те нити, что соединяли их.

Он очень ошибался, когда думал, что всё останется по-прежнему.

Лотор глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Под закрытыми веками вспыхнули, ожили воспоминания. Ещё одна, пусть и меньшая ошибка: позволять себе задуматься об ошибках прошлых лет.

То время было и прошло. И сейчас он мог называть Клинок Марморы своим убежищем. Это был не совсем дом. Так же, как и империя галра. Лотор отказывался быть прикованным к своему прошлому, слепленному из недостатков и ошибок.

Он открыл глаза:

— Вы просили меня о встрече, Коливан?

Коливан повернулся, встретившись взглядом с Лотором. Тяжёлый взгляд желтых глаз неотступно следовал за Лотором, где бы тот ни находился. Искренне обеспокоенный, Лотор старался не показывать вида. Эмоциям места здесь не было. Видимо, Коливан понял, что и так показал слишком много, поэтому он отвёл глаза и продолжил:

— Кит будет находиться тут постоянно как представитель Клинка Марморы.

Кит, значит.

— Хм, конечно, это весьма неожиданно, — Лотор старался не выдать свою заинтересованность. На самом деле при упоминании Кита он уже не мог сдерживаться. Коливан удивленно приподнял бровь — видимо, интересы Лотора были абсолютно прозрачны. Тем не менее Лотор продолжал напирать: — Так, значит, он больше не паладин Вольтрона...

— Обстоятельства неважны, — хмурый взгляд Коливана говорил об обратном.

Лотор просчитывал возможные варианты, пальцы скользнули по поясу. Коливан вёл хитрую игру. В той или иной степени они оба играли. Чтобы получить желаемые ответы, Лотор должен был стать более откровенным. Он не хотел спрашивать прямо, хотя любопытство кипело под кожей. Он хотел быть в курсе происходящего, но без ущерба его собственному достоинству. Если ему придётся деликатно вытащить сведения из Коливана, разгадав несколько сложных головоломок, то так тому и быть. Он сделает это.

Потому что в конечном счете Лотор знал, что если и существовал человек, который мог кардинально изменить ход дела, то это был Кит.

— При всём уважении к вам, Коливан, я не согласен.

— Неужели?

Почему-то Коливан не огрызнулся, несмотря на то, что всегда замечал изящно разыгранную застенчивость в словах Лотора. Обычно Коливан никогда не уступал в таких ситуациях. Их случайный словесный поединок не дал Коливану ясной картины, поэтому этого было недостаточно. Лотор очень хотел узнать, что выводит Коливана из себя, что может заставить его сломаться. Хотел знать чисто в исследовательских целях, ну, и из личного любопытства, конечно. Истинный враг находился за пределами Клинков Марморы.

Коливан пригласил его сюда. После суда Коливан не обязан был принимать его, узнав, кто Лотор на самом деле. По сей день Лотор изо всех сил пытался раскрыть причины решения Коливана.

— Боюсь, без полной информации я не смогу правильно выполнить свои обязанности. — Какими бы они ни были.

— Вы, кажется, смущены. Ничего личного, — ответил Коливан так поспешно, что Лотор подумал, что его интерес задет. — Обязанности погибшего Антока нужно на кого-то переложить. А вы превосходный боец и являетесь наиболее подходящим кандидатом.

Услышав высокую оценку своих боевых навыков, Лотор вежливо поклонился. Коливан постоянно проверял его. Это было не удивительно. Прошлое, от которого не избавиться, не обходится без неизбежных подозрений. Лотор примкнул к альянсу повстанцев, но его планы простирались гораздо дальше его пределов. Растущие амбиции и личные интересы разрывали любые связи, которые привязывали его к этим людям навсегда. Коливан, должно быть, заметил это, отсюда столько бдительности и настойчивость, с которой он удерживал Лотора около себя.

Обычно в разговорах, где каждое слово может стать смертоносным, принято проявлять больше тактичности. Их предыдущий разговор это доказал. Теперь, для разнообразия, Коливан прибегал к закулисным интригам и грубым ловушкам. Это мало напоминало утонченный разговор, который так нравился Лотору.

Но, во всяком случае, такая перемена была показательной.

Кит, возможно, единственный мог разрешить их разногласия.

— Я в курсе. Хотя детали были нужны лишь для наилучшего результата.

Коливан медленно закрыл глаза и открыл. С его губ сорвался невольный вздох. Очевидно, он сдался перед терпеливым упорством Лотора.

— Вольтрон сформировался и в отсутствие Кита. Черный лев принял Широ ещё раз.

— Кажется, Чемпион увеличил свою мощь даже за пределами арены… — подумал вслух Лотор.

Коливан резко крутанулся на пятке и встал лицом к лицу с Лотором. Что-то постоянно ускользало от внимания Лотора. Оживленная свирепость движений Коливана почти пугала Лотора. Почти. Он быстро старался распознать, что мелькало во взгляде Коливана, понять, что именно вызвало такую необычную реакцию.

Безуспешно.

— Я бы посоветовал вам не интересоваться подробностями. — Коливан предупредил желание Лотора сделать именно это. — Теперь мы должны обсудить, почему вы здесь.

 

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Я полностью заинтригован, — пробормотал Лотор с напускной улыбкой. Голова раскалывалась.

Он должен был держать лицо, но у него не хватало на этого благодушия. Это было коварно — Коливан дал ему слишком мало материала для размышлений. Поэтому Лотор был как минимум раздражен. Хладнокровие Коливана снова было восстановлено. Распутывание головоломки закончилось для Лотора, даже не начавшись. Он так ничего и не узнал.

— Кит прибудет сюда через несколько варг. Он будет тренироваться с вами.

Лотор часто наблюдал за тренировками, иногда сам принимал в них участие. Но здесь было совсем другое. Это был первый раз, когда ему давали абсолютный контроль над чьей-либо подготовкой. Лотор знал, что такая привилегия рождается из полного доверия. Коливан всегда был находчив и использовал своих агентов наилучшим образом. Нельзя отрицать, что Лотор самый опытный в бою. Однако что-то более глубокое было спрятано в этом. Отгадать будет несложно.

В конце концов, они будут иметь дело с Китом.

Хотя ему ещё предстоит провести какое-либо время с Китом, он уже хотел и ждал этого: для него Кит был многообещающим бойцом. Он был звездой, которая вот-вот превратится в эффектную сверхновую. Лотор вспомнил, как тот рвался вперёд, чтобы выполнить находящийся на грани провала план Тейса.

“Никто мной не командует, я действую по своей воле”.

С того момента Лотор осознал, каким уникальным созданием был Кит.

Он был наглым и непримиримым. Кит был вырезан из скалы, которая должна была рассыпаться, но осталась целой. Он не поддавался логике, но всё же следовал ей без раздумий. Независимо от того, какому давлению он подвергался, независимо от того, какие демоны бесились в нём, Кит продолжал бороться против империи. Он находился в опасном положении, рискуя всем ради всеобщего мира. Лотору ещё так много предстояло узнать о нём.

Он завораживал всем своим существом. Он был головоломкой, которую надо разгадать. Более того, он стремился быть разгаданным.

Возможно, Кит был самой большой тайной, которую Лотору предстояло раскрыть.

— Вы считаете, что у него есть потенциал стать вашим преемником, — утвердительно сказал Лотор.

— Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, — сказал Коливан, отступая к двери. — Буду ждать результатов вашего обучения.

Несмотря на победу, Лотор не чувствовал, что выиграл.

***

Кит вошел настолько целеустремлённо, что Лотор внутренне собрался. Пусть Кит больше не слышал зов, что вёл его когда-то, он двигался по своему собственному курсу.

Вселенная грубо обращалась с ним, подкидывала неудачные карты. Но он, как и Лотор, продолжал подниматься. Он вводил в игру свои правила и придерживался их, несмотря ни на что. Его решимость и потенциал были видны как на ладони.

— Начнём? — спросил Лотор искажённым маской голосом. Уверенность в его голосе скрывала правду. Никто не должен был знать, как долго он подбирал правильную комбинацию слов буквально за несколько добошей до прибытия Кита.

Кит молча обнажил свой клинок. Он едва заметно поклонился, как бы подтверждая своё намерение. И они стали обходить друг друга.

Два быстрых выпада. Лотор знал, что этот бой будет самым захватывающим за последнее время. Кит двигался слитно, словно клинок был его продолжением. Жестокая грубая честность в каждом ударе позволяла ему пробиться через защиту врага.

Ещё два выпада. Теперь у Лотора было достаточно информации, чтобы оценить мастерство Кита.

Движения Кита были выверено безжалостными. Он не повторял одни и те же пируэты, не позволял себе двигаться в одном комфортном темпе. Его движения были свободны — он словно изъяснялся своими инстинктами. Вначале эта непредсказуемость сбивала с толку. И если противник не был готов к такой жгучей страсти в поединке, враг скоро будет застигнут врасплох. Если не подготовиться к этому, это может привести к физическому и эмоциональному истощению от чистой силы его атак.

— Твоя решимость внушает уважение, — Лотор уклонился от удара, крутнувшись, чтобы встретить следующий. Лезвия столкнулись с громким звоном. — Но техника не отточена.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — выплюнул Кит, отбивая клинок.

В его глазах горело пламя, в них читалась такая ярость, что было трудно отвести взгляд. Лотор чувствовал жар Кита и устремлялся вперед, чтобы окунуться в него. Они расходились, сходились снова, и Лотор тут же снова рвался в центр боя. Это волновало так, что он не мог ясно мыслить, потому что не понимал этого по-настоящему. Он был уверен в одном — Кит обладал мощнейшей силой. Какой великолепный бой.

Кит держал его в постоянном напряжении во время всего поединка. Лотор отклонил несколько прямых ударов, но не без труда. Мастерство Кита оказалось весьма отточенным. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Лотор отступил. После он отступил снова, но натиск усиливался. Кит оказался куда более внимательным, чем казалось вначале.

Несмотря на это, у Кита были недостатки. Он фокусировал внимание на чём-то одном, пока другое ускользало из его поля зрения. Он маскировал это уверенностью. Кит легко владел своими инстинктами, используя не только оружие, но и скорость.

Передышки были краткими и постепенно становились ещё короче: постоянный шквал атак легко мог загнать любого противника в угол, и тот способен был бы лишь защищаться. Если пренебречь собственными инстинктами и желанием выжить, как делал это Кит, то это могло пагубно сказаться на исходе поединка.

В этом-то и крылась ошибка: он сам оставался незащищённым.

Кит был совершенно открыт, когда сражался. Всё его существо источало агрессию. Лотор подумал, что против реального врага такой стиль сражения мог бы быть смертельным. Кит не предпринимал никаких попыток защитить себя. Он не особенно заботился о том, что было скрыто доспехами. Для него существовали лишь клинок и ненасытная жажда победы.

В этом поединке Лотор смог понять Кита лучше и быстрее, чем в любом разговоре.

— Если и были какие-либо сомнения в твоём происхождении, то этот поединок их развеял. — Ухмыляясь, Лотор обошёл выпад Кита. Казалось, слова раздражали того, поэтому Лотор продолжил: — Ты сражаешься как галра.

Что-то мгновенно изменилось. Этими словами Лотор отвлёк внимание Кита от всего остального. Тот едва держался, как и его хрупкая защита. Он мог казаться сильным и непрошибаемым, но Лотор знал эту схему слишком хорошо: раньше он сам возводил такие стены вокруг себя, поэтому точно знал, как их пробить. Кит пытался спрятать за стенами своей крепости так много личного, что она грозила рано или поздно обрушиться.

И вот теперь её фундамент трещал в руках Лотора. Он надавил сильнее — и результат не заставил себя ждать.

Это не разочаровало Лотора, скорее, обеспокоило его.

Глаза Кита потемнели, губы скривились. Он без колебаний бросился вперед прямо по обломкам своего самообладания. Это был полный провал. Он двигался, объятый пламенем ярости, которое когда-то служило ему. Сейчас это пламя предавало его, подогревая каждую атаку безрассудством. Перенапряжение дало о себе знать.

И прежде чем Лотор опрокинул Кита на спину, прижав клинок к его груди, он был уверен в своей победе. Потому что Кит доказал — он честен. Пусть это было опасно, но это будоражило Лотора. Однако в последние несколько мгновений Кит поддался эмоциям.

— Должен поправить себя: твоя техника впечатляет.

Подняв его маску, Лотор обнаружил, что голова Кита без защиты. Коливан не одобрил бы такой риск. Однако Кит был наполовину галра, как и сам Лотор. Любые различия в их внешнем виде можно было объяснить происхождением. Глядя на поверженного противника, Лотор продолжал прижимать клинок к его груди. Кит сжал кулаки. Он тяжело дышал и казался смущённым.

Даже побеждённый, Кит отказывался сдаться. Это впечатляло, завораживало. Взгляд Кита продолжал гореть, пока лезвие клинка ползло по его груди.

— Да и ты не так уж плох, — ответил Кит с долей восхищения. Хрипотца в голосе добавляла словам тепла. Кит говорил искренне, но он был недоволен своим поражением. Более того, он продолжал сражаться. Раскинувшись на полу, Кит всё ещё пытался удержать себя в руках. У Лотора никогда ещё не было такого красивого и упрямого соперника.

— Тем не менее, — клинок Лотора двигался медленно и целенаправленно. Кончик лезвия зацепился за костюм Кита, почти надрезав его. Кит упрямо дёрнулся навстречу лезвию. Лотор надавил мечом сильнее. — Глупо позволять словам влиять на твой настрой в бою. Не говоря уже о том, что многое необходимо оттачивать.

Губы Кита дернулись, и Лотор нанес удар клинком плашмя между шеей и плечом Кита.

— Тебя так легко просчитать.

Глаза Кита сузились: он пытался понять смысл. В бою этот точный удар мог бы его убить. Он был разоружен не клинком, а хитрыми словами. Но Кит больше ничего не сказал. Его взгляд скользнул вверх по лезвию и встретился со взглядом Лотора.

О.

Это было уже слишком. Лотор затаил дыхание. Неожиданно, но неплохо. Неприятное осознание: Кит оценивал его, точно так же, как Лотор оценивал Кита. И наверняка он пришёл к своим выводам после их поединка.

Убрав клинок, Лотор протянул руку. Кит принял её с недовольным видом. Учитывая, какой изматывающей была их битва, Кит не должен был сжимать руку так сильно. Но он сжимал, и это было странно и необычно. В отличие от их хватки, сейчас Кит не нанёс ответного удара. Он не собирался тратить слова впустую.

Лотор смотрел на их руки, не желая нарушать тишину момента. Большой палец Кита скользнул по его руке, и Лотор не мог сказать, было ли это сделано специально. Кит казался невозмутимым. Его внимание было сосредоточено на чем-то другом. Их взгляды снова пересеклись, всё встало на свои места. Да, он тоже об этом размышлял.

Да… вот оно. Прагматизм Кита скрывался в жёстком темпе их битвы. Наблюдая за ним сейчас, Лотор не мог поверить, что он упустил это из виду.

— Где ты научился так сражаться? — наконец спросил Кит.

Он казался потрясенным, хотел получить ответы, его взгляд блуждал по лицу Лотора. Возможно, оценивающе. Кит, похоже, был из тех, кто при необходимости мог оценить по достоинству.

— Я всю жизнь посвятил военной подготовке, — ответил Лотор, не убирая руки.

Пальцы неловко дёрнулись в ту же самую секунду. Если сейчас сжать кулак, запоминая ощущение, то это могло бы скомпрометировать его недавнюю победу. Поэтому он просто прижал ладонь к бедру. Ногти оцарапали костюм. Это рассеивало часть восторга, который мешал ему оценить весь этот разговор.

— Научи меня.

Это был не вопрос, а просьба. Дерзкий вызов, провоцирующий Лотора отказаться. Лотор не собирался уступать, предложение показалось ему казалось увлекательным.

— Очень хорошо. Давай начнём с анализа этого поединка. — Лотор указал на скамью и сел. Спустя секунду неловкой тишины Кит присоединился к нему. Между ними осталось некоторое расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы счесть, что это было сделано намеренно. — Мои слова тебя взбесили.

До этого момента Кит умудрялся держать себя руках очень хорошо. Отведя взгляд, он прикусил губу. Слишком сильно. Этого было достаточно, чтобы доказать правоту Лотора.

— Возможно, это из-за того, что назвал тебя галра, — пробормотал Лотор. — На что я могу сказать, что в этом нет ничего плохого.

— Я знаю. — Ответ Кита был слишком поспешным, и это его выдало. Видимо, горький яд слов Лотора до сих пор жалил Кита. Лотор задумался о тех обстоятельствах, что привели Кита сюда, о том, что случилось с его командой. Несмотря на желание узнать это, он решил повременить. Кит был зажат — это было хуже того, если бы он сидел удручённо поникшим.

Слишком невероятная мысль пришла на ум Лотору. Это непостижимо.

Он всё ещё боролся. Даже сейчас.

Возможно, Кит никогда не перестанет бороться.

— Мы оба наполовину галра. Этого незачем стыдиться, нам просто следует принять себя.

— Это не так. Не совсем так. — Так значит, это — только часть причины. Кит всё ещё пытался принять своё происхождение. Будучи вовлеченным в войну, где враги – галра, а союзники яростно отрицают наличие у галра положительных черт, Лотор мог это понять: легче очернить всю расу. Это делало добро и зло чем-то понятным и осязаемым.

— Когда я… — Кит запнулся и скрестил руки на груди. Ещё одна стена. Лотор терпеливо ждал, помня, как Коливан уходил от ответа. — Когда я сражался с Зарконом, он сказал мне то же самое. Что я… сражаюсь как солдат галра.

Упоминание об отце заставило Лотора вздрогнуть.

— Ты сражался с Зарконом? — Кит до сих пор сидел здесь, живой и невредимый, так как это могло быть правдой? Неважно, насколько удивительными были возможности Кита, не было ни малейшего шанса во всей вселенной, чтобы он мог выиграть у Заркона на его нынешнем уровне. Это было просто фантастикой. Выжить в таком поединке казалось просто невероятно.

— Ага.

Выражение лица Кита ожесточилось. Линия рта искривилась в усмешке, он сжал руки. В разговоре наступила тяжёлая пауза. Лотор мог только догадываться, о чём Кит размышлял в это время. Постукивая ногтями по скамейке, он наблюдал за бывшим паладином Вольтрона.

Это было довольно любопытным зрелищем. Лицо Кита — это калейдоскоп эмоций. Язык его тела был таким же. Губы Кита поджались, и всё его поведение тоже стало сдержанным. Оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как бурлили эмоции внутри него.

Когда взгляд Кита снова устремился на него, Лотор был поражен упорством, горящим в нём.

— Я сражался с твоим отцом.

Это было слишком неожиданно. Кит не дал ему возможности спрятаться. И словно этого было недостаточно, он намеренно наклонился к нему ближе. Внезапно он стал непозволительно близко.

— Ты — принц Лотор, — произнёс он с невероятной уверенностью. — Ты — тот, кого они ищут.

И снова некуда спрятаться. Прижаться сейчас спиной к стене и обороняться значило признать поражение в словесном поединке. Совсем как Кит, оказавшийся недавно на полу, Лотор был на волосок от гибели. Внезапно они стали ближе.

— У меня не было намерения обманывать тебя в отношении моей личности. Уверяю: я давно ушёл от отца и далек от его варварских методов правления.

— Что случилось?

Лотор поднял голову и отвёл взгляд. Это был лучший способ защиты. Кит уже нашёл способ пробраться глубже, чем большинство остальных.

— Так же как и у тебя, у меня была команда.

Кит заметно поёжился. Довольно интересная реакция для Лотора, чтобы подтвердить одну теорию. Могла даже потребоваться вся закулисная двуличность, если ему нужно было узнать больше деталей этой сложной головоломки, а Кит был так поразительно отзывчив. Было бы жаль потерять такую возможность получить ответы.

— А сейчас я остался один.

Результат был неожиданным.

— Прошу прощения, — голос Кита звучал напряженно, он сам выглядел так, словно ему больно. И не за себя, а за него, за Лотора. Это было так поразительно искренне.

В груди сдавило. Лотор прокашлялся. Он не искал сочувствия. Однако он понял вдруг, что Кит предлагал ему не жалость. Его соболезнования были слишком искренними. До того, как Лотор смог придумать хитрый ответ, он только начал собирать подходящие слова.

Конечно, он с самого начала играл в эту игру в полсилы. Кит с ужасающей легкостью вызвал его на искренность.

Лотор устало вздохнул: следовать по этому пути было опасно. Его последнее средство — придумать что-нибудь.

— Это было неизбежно, но я надеялся, что связь между нами выдержит любые испытания. — Он говорил о них. Кит поднял руку, словно не решаясь прикоснуться. Склонив голову, он стиснул край скамейки.

— Я тоже так думал, — всего четыре слова, однако они были бесценны. Подняв голову, Кит резко выдохнул: — По крайней мере, ты в этом не одинок.

Лотор недоуменно моргнул. Всё это становилось всё более и более смущающим. Кит не делился с Лотором секретами, а утешал его. Он решил поделиться чем-то личным не из-за себя, а из-за Лотора. У Лотора была возможность брать и брать. Он мог получить ответы, информацию, секреты — даже потребовать их, но не было необходимости.

Кит отдавал всё сам.

Он постоянно отдавал так много. Войне, своей команде, этой миссии. Теперь Лотор мог видеть в нём эту двойственность: борьба и самопожертвование. Даже сейчас это ощущалось. Кит сражался за цель, но жертвовал собой ради человека. Это было достойно уважения — старомодный моральный кодекс.

Лотор с усилием пожал плечами, чтобы это выглядело действительно небрежно. Он должен был. Кости ныли, синяки болели. Кит заслуживал взаимной честности. Однако Лотор не мог дать ему то же самое, что отдавал Кит.

В конце концов, чем он мог поделиться?

— Это место должно было стать моим перерождением, — это было правдой лишь отчасти. Но её было достаточно для Кита. И для Лотора, чтобы он смог снова почувствовать себя уверенно.

— Оно всё ещё может им быть, — убеждённо сказал Кит, и Лотор снова осознал: Кит давал ему шанс.

Он слушал и внимал всем своим существом. Пройдясь рукой по волосам, Лотор рассмеялся. Кто-то вроде Кита не мог выжить в такой безразличной Вселенной, он даже не должен был существовать. Но он действительно существовал.

— Ты необыкновенный. — Он действительно так думал, несмотря на отчаянную попытку перевести разговор на что-то другое.

Кит нахмурился, не принимая лесть.

— Я серьёзно.

— В любом случае, — Лотор встал и расправил одежду. — Хотелось бы сохранить это между нами, иначе моё происхождение может вызвать бунт среди повстанцев.

В этими словами Лотор быстро направился к двери. Ему нужно было уйти. Он должен был удалиться до того, как…

— Постой! — позвал Кит, к удивлению Лотора. Лотор остановился, уставившись на дверь перед собой. Ему не требовалось смотреть на Кита, чтобы знать, что тот помрачнел: напряжение в голосе его выдавало.

— Коливан доверяет тебе достаточно, чтобы ты находился здесь. Неважно, откуда ты пришёл, важно лишь, где ты сейчас.

Лотор не удержался и украдкой взглянул на Кита через плечо. Тот указывал на клинок, висящий на поясе.

— Вот доказательство.

Ну и ну.

Лотора предали. Но предал не Кит, а он сам предал себя. Он был настолько глуп, что забыл о собственном предупреждении: незащищённая спина провоцирует на предательство.

И вот теперь он стоял с полностью открытой Киту спиной. И Кит нанёс удар, неосознанно указывая Лотору на его уязвимость. Кит был парадоксом из парадоксов, и Лотор запутывался в них всё сильнее.

Их взгляды встретились, и Лотор сжал челюсти. Он мог бы отдаться тому, что происходило прямо сейчас между ними, или отступить, обезопасив себя. Впервые со времени своего суда Лотор не знал, что же лучше.

— Ты веришь мне, — выдохнул он, против воли смягчая тон. Лотор понимал, что бесполезно прятаться, потому что он хотел бы, чтобы сказанное было правдой.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Кит ему доверял.

У Кита нет причин доверять ему. Однако надежда росла, она трепетала под рёбрами. Лотор понимал — Кит делал выводы на основании действий людей, а не их окружения. Их прошлое, любые события из него являлись лишь частью более широкой картины.

Кит обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Я хотел бы этого.

Лотор старался держаться прямо. Эти слова, честные, искренние, заставили его задуматься. Напряжение скручивалось в животе.

«Я хотел бы этого».

— Я тоже, — ответил он, осознав свою ошибку слишком поздно. — Я имею в виду, я бы очень хотел, чтобы это стало правдой. Чтобы ты мог мне верить. «Я тоже» прозвучало, словно мне бы хотелось верить самому себе, как ты доверяешь мне. Стоило просто сказать «Я тоже хотел бы тебе верить», потому как я действительно хочу беспрекословно доверять тебе. Но, похоже, я не смог выразиться достаточно ясно, и мы не поняли друг друга.

Губы Лотора скривились. Кит не смеялся, но ему было понятно смущение Лотора.

— Мы продолжим тренировку завтра.

Кит кивнул, казалось, он не знал, куда ему деваться. Он бросил осторожный взгляд на дверь. Лотор поспешил выйти сам, пока ситуация не стала неловкой.

Он быстро шагал по коридору. В груди беспокойно билось сердце. Оно сбоило от бешеного пульса, гналось за тем, что он не мог признать. Ощущение было тошнотворным, оно давило.

Это расстраивало его.

Честно говоря, это и близко не было тем, к чему он готовился. Он предчувствовал сейчас иронию в словах Коливана: «Это не личные обстоятельства». Воздух с шипением выходил между зубами. Это не было «личными обстоятельствами». Смешно подумать, что несколько варг назад Лотор поверил в это, поверил Коливану.

Кит оставил след его в душе. Лотор уже жаждал следующей встречи, хотя искренность Кита ещё не растаяла лёгким воспоминанием. Этого не произойдет, ибо ни одно воспоминание о Ките до сегодняшнего дня нельзя было сравнить с нынешним.

— Всё в порядке, Херамфрис?

Вырванный из раздумий, Лотор недоуменно моргнул и огляделся, моментально подобравшись. Его никогда не звали Херамфрисом, и он не ощущал это имя своим. Но для инкогнито и безопасности Клинка Марморы ему дали этот псевдоним, одна многих мер предосторожности, на которых настаивал Коливан. Бросив взгляд в направлении источника звука, Лотор хмыкнул. Ну, конечно. «Вспомни Коливана…»

— Не стоило беспокоиться. — Возможно, он искушал судьбу, но ради сохранения достоинства Лотор продолжил: — Если вы направляетесь в тренировочную комнату, то боюсь, Кит уже ушел.

— Должно быть, совсем недавно, — задумчиво сказал Коливан.

— Да, — подтвердил Лотор раздражённо. Он не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Неопределённость злила, подталкивала снова восстановить разрушенное равновесие. — Вы наблюдали за поединком?

«Очень надеюсь, что нет». Лотор корил себя за то, что не проверил это заранее, потому что репетировал вступительные слова для Кита.

Как абсурдна вся эта затея. Фантастически абсурдна.

— Нет, — ответил Коливан, и это принесло облегчение. Похлопав Лотора по плечу в неуместно весёлой для такого простого разговора манере, Коливан закончил: — Но по выражению вашего лица я понял, что всё прошло как надо.

Выражение лица, значит.

И прежде чем Лотор успел спросить, на что тот намекает, Коливан покинул его. Часть Лотора задалась вопросом, был ли этот разговор преднамеренной местью за прошлую беседу. Его пальцы скользнули по губам, коснулись щёк. Глаза Лотора расширились, когда он понял, над чем смеялся Коливан. Совсем чуть-чуть, но это можно было заметить. Он чувствовал это тепло.

И именно в этот момент Лотор осознал всю серьёзность ситуации. Он столкнулся с проблемой гораздо большей, чем мог себе представить.

Лотор улыбнулся.


End file.
